Tears
by 5253Racer
Summary: Sequel to Crying. Read Crying before you read this or i wont make sense. Fang did what he did and now something else has happened, except this time to him.
1. Him

Fang's POV

Max knows my secret, but only a part of it. The others don't know a thing, not even Iggy. Max knows half the secret of my tears, but not the whole thing, and I hope she never does. One day she might, but that day is not today. I cry tears that bring life, I even cry tears that bring death. But the one thing no one knows is the one thing I can't tell. One thing that no one can know or it could possibly put them all in danger.

I'm not really who they think I am. I'm not the Fang they all once knew. I'm different. No I'm not a clone or a robot, and I'm not form the future either. I'm still me, yet I'm so different. If you looked at me I'd look the same, seem the same, eat the same, and more. Everything would be the same except my mind.

What Max doesn't know could possibly hurt us, but I can't tell her without all the pain that will come with her reaction. Everyone thinks I'm ok, because that's what I tell them, but no body knows the torment I go through just to survive the day. If they knew then they wouldn't let me live. You all probably think I'm just exaggerating. But I'm not.

Angel got a glimpse of my mind that same day before I could put a wall up. She cried for three hours. This gift, curse, whatever you want to call it, has really messed up my life, except for the day I saved Max. That was the best and worst day of my life. It was the best day because I saved Max and it was the worst because it was the last day I could stay with them.

I had to leave because of the tears. They changed my mind, making me turn against them, my family. It started right after Max and I flew back up to the Flock. They started to ask questions about what had happened. Max told them our edited version, but kept asking questions until finally I snapped, shocking everyone, including myself. They all looked at me like I was insane and in Angel's case very mean. I said sorry and flew off.

Max caught up and asked what had happened to cause me to erupt like I did. I told I wasn't sure but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The tears caused IT to escape the walls I'd constructed. As soon as I realized this I told Max, but she didn't understand because I had never told about IT or… well… Him.

I had forgotten until now about Him just like I had forgotten about the tears. He was a voice in my head except unlike Max's voices mine was evil and could control me when I expressed too much emotion. So I had all but subconsciously forgotten.

I left to keep them safe because He hates them all. He hates all things I love. Before I knew about Him and what he could do I had a twin brother. His name was Blade, and he was like me in every way. One day Blade did something to piss off the Whitecoats, so they took me and conducted so very painful experiments. I was mad at Blade when I got back because I was around five and they told me that he was the reason I was there. When I got back to our crate(we shared one) I was extremely mad at him. I blacked out and when I woke up Blade was dead, I was covered in his blood, and the Whitecoates were happy and a little confused.

They were happy because Blade was dead and they all hated him. They were confused because they didn't know why I had killed my brother. Their happiness made me angry and I blacked out again. When I came to they were all dead and I was strapped to a table.

Later I figured it out, when He started to talk to me, then He started to take credit. He told me that I had loved my brother too much and that it didn't like that. I soon realized it ran off my emotions, so I shut them down as best that I could, and locked Him in the back of my mind.

That is until that one day when I saved Max. He causes all bad emotions to be amplified. All good emotions to be diminished until they are almost nonexistent. He killed my brother, I wont let Him kill Max or the others.

**Wow you guys are awesome!!!! Thanks a million for the replies! Hope you like this, and sorry it took so long! : - )**

**~ Racer**


	2. Gone

I left if He was going to try and run my life again, I was so out of there. I was going to risk Max or the others.

He was mad. I had Him locked away, starving, without my emotions to devour, and now He was back and worse than ever. I tried to keep isolated from all humans, so that there is less of a risk that I will attack them, because He is out for revenge. My only issue is my hunger. I need to go into towns every so often to restock.

Normally I get enough food to get by for a few days, then head out. Every so often I wake up covered in blood. It's times like that, that I know He took over and killed again. I don't understand how He is accomplishing it though. It doesn't make sense. I'm as closed off as ever, and still he manages to escape the prison in my mind. I don't understand it. I want to go back to Max and the others, but I can't. They will hate me now after that letter.

_Flashback_

_Flock_

_I have to go. I'm sorry. I don't want to but if I don't I will end up hurting you. And all from a secret. I can't tell you or He will be after you. Max this is your fault. If I hadn't saved you then none of this would have happened. He would still be locked away unable to hurt anyone else. You all need to get over me. Im not coming back and if you ever find me which I hope you don't then I will just leave again. And this time you wont be able to bring me back because I will be Gone. Gone for good._

_Fang_

_End_

There is no way that they will forgive me, I went after Iggy right after I wrote that. Everyone else was away, it was just me and Iggy at camp. He heard me writing stuff and asked but I didn't tell him anything. I'm pretty sure that I didn't kill him, but I never really found out. I woke up miles away covered in blood. Never will I be able to go back or forgive myself. I would die if I could, but He wont let me. I tried after Blade died but He stopped me, that is until I learned how to make Him leave. But by then I had met Max. So I couldn't die, I had to stay alive for her. And live for Blade and that's what I did until today.


	3. Fang left

Max POV

Fang left, but not after beating Iggy senseless, which for Iggy is really bad. I had taken the younger kids to the river to wash up some. It had taken longer than usual because they started a water fight. When we got back, Iggy was a mess, bloody, unconscious, and definitely alone. We all rushed over and woke him up, I started to ask him what happened, when he said

"Fang"

"What? What about Fang? Did they take him? Who took him?" was all I could ask.

"No one took him and he was the one who attacked me. Or at least I think it was him."

"What?" I was so confused.

"Okay, sorry. Look, we were sitting here and Fang was writing something, so I asked him if it was a love letter to you. He shuffled around a little and said 'No'. I didn't believe him, but whatever. I was just about to ask something else and he stopped writing. I figure that he finished. He got up put on his backpack and opened his wings. I asked him where he was going, and he said 'Away'.

I was confused and I didn't understand what he meant, so I asked 'What do you mean away?' he said 'Exactly that Iggy, I'm leaving and not coming back.' I went to stop him, and touched his arm. Before I knew it I was flying through the air and I had hit a tree. 'You shouldn't have done that, Iggy. Fang is really going to regret this.' And that's when he started to beat on me. I was so shocked that I didn't fight back at first, and I think that's why I'm still alive."

"There is no way that Fang would do this, he couldn't, he would die before he hurt any of us." I said I just couldn't make sense of it all. Fang attacking Iggy and talking about himself in third person was not something he did. It just didn't make sense.

That's when I spotted a paper on the ground, possibly the one that Fang had been writing.

_Flock_

_I have to go. I'm sorry. I don't want to but if I don't I will end up hurting you. And all from a secret. I can't tell you or He will be after you. Max this is your fault. If I hadn't saved you then none of this would have happened. He would still be locked away unable to hurt anyone else. You all need to get over me. I'm not coming back and if you ever find me which I hope you don't then I will just leave again. And this time you wont be able to bring me back because I will be Gone. Gone for good._

_Fang_

Written in blood a little farther done was,

_Hey kiddies, always watch your back. I'm out now and Fang can't put me back. If I see you, I will kill you. And Max, I will make you watch every second as I kill your precious Flock, then I will keep you alive to make you watch it everyday, until the day you dig your own eyes out, then I might just laugh and turn the volume up, so you can still hear their screams._

_ ZANE_

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**HUGE Thanks to Tsparks158 for helping me in my desperate need of the name Zane!! Your amazing Tsparks!!!**


End file.
